Werner Flamefist
}} Werner was a noble who dabbled in alchemy. While trying to turn base metals into gold, he discovered a crystal of warpstone. Immediately Werner began to change physically. His skin became psychedelic and he gathered about him a coven of followers. }} Werner and his coven are discovered by vengeful kinsmen during a family feud. They were determined to stamp out Werner's heresies which were bringing the household into disrepute. Werner fled into hiding with the remnants of his coven, numbering six Human cultists. }} Werner fled from his ancestral home into the wild hills where he grew stronger and was befriended by Beastmen, attracted by his charisma and magic powers. Werner's band was swelled by nine Beastmen, who fought off brigands for Werner. They knew him to be favoured by Tzeentch and became his followers. Two Human cultists were slain in skirmishes in the crags. }} Werner was guided through a cave system by following a Cockatrice. Somewhere in the caves, Werner chanced upon a Chaos Weapon, which he believed was undoubtedly cast in his path by Tzeentch himself. Werner felt himself to be transformed into a warrior of considerable prowess. }} Werner and his band emerged from the caves led by a Cockatrice. They appeared on a great shimmering plain. The skies were full of Flying Discs and one attached itself to Werner as a personal mount. Further into the Wastes, Werner used his Disc to hunt a Minotaur who joined his following. Werner's retinue now included four Humans a Cockatrice, nine Beastmen, a Disc and a Minotaur. }} At the Battle of the Slime Pool, Werner's band found a foetid swamp occupied by creatures of Nurgle. These were slain forthwith and their spilt blood brought about a magical change to the stinking pools. Tzeentch was at work, and the vile remains were re-forged into dangerous Spawn who can fight for Werner. Three Beastmen were slain during the slaughter. }} Werner and his retinue rampaged across the Wastes, slaying all-comers in the name of Tzeentch. Werner was no fool, and he picked only lone Champions or those with denuded warbands. Consequently, he gathered strength slowly and did not attract the eye of Tzeentch. Werner spared some Orcs who "willingly" embraced the worship of Tzeentch after witnessing the prowess of Werner in action. During this time Werner's warband dwindled to three Humans, three Beastmen, one Cockatrice (called Skitter), one Spawn (known affectionately as Jibberwack), two newly recruited Orcs, the Minotaur (called Gorekopf) and the Disc mount of Werner himself. }} Werner made his way to a volcanic crater which he considered sacred to Tzeentch. On finding three warbands using the magma as a mere cooking fire, Werner became enraged and all were slain for their desecration. Tzeentch was well pleased and granted Werner the aspect of a Flamer. His band was swelled by more Beastmen, since he had lost two Beastmen during the battle. The warband now included seven Beastmen, three Humans, a Cockatrice, a Minotaur (both scarred by many old wounds), a Chaos Spawn, two Orcs and Werner hovering on his Disc. }} Werner realised that only by slaying a foe with magic could he win the favour of Tzeentch. He sought a powerful opponent to challenge. Eventually he overcame a huge, exceptionally tough Champion of Nurgle, Festus the Fiend, by means of spells alone. The flash of magic attracted the gaze of Tzeentch and Werner was immediately rewarded with Daemonhood in a blaze of glory. He cast off the warpstone charm that began his rise to power, challenging any who dare to find it. Festus the Fiend managed to account for most of Werner's warband before he himself fell. The bones of the Minotaur and the carapace of the Cockatrice are strewn about the site of Werner's monolith accompanied by the skulls of Beastmen, some of which must have been followers of Festus as well as Werner. Some of Werner's originally Cultist friends must have survived to carve his saga on the monolith. No doubt one among them went on to become a Champion of Tzeentch, following in his master's footsteps. Canon-conflict *''In later editions, Werner Flamefist appears instead to be known as Werner "Thunderfist".'' Sources * : Warhammer: Realms of Chaos -- The Lost and the Damned ** : pg. 124 ** : pg. 125 * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 40 Category:Daemon Princes Category:Tzeentch Category:F Category:W